


C - Children

by lightbringer666



Series: Descendants Alphabet [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Eating Disorders, F/M, M/M, Magic, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, eating disorder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: Jane tires some magic.Jane makes a mistake.





	C - Children

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings in the tags!!

 Ben was worried. The Isle kids were never late to class, not without calling in. But it was their third class with no sign of the second generation "villains". 

Carlos and Jay's room was empty, so, trying to remain calm, he went to Mal and Evie's. Smart move.

Dude was sitting outside the door, whining up at the doorknob. Ben opened the door to check on the VK's and there was an immediate shriek. 

A little boy with salt and pepper hair jumped behind Evie's bed in a flash of red and black. Easily recognizable as Carlos De Vil. A miniature Jay jumped to his rescue.

"I told you to go away!" The little boy shouted, waving a pencil at the mutt. Carlos whimpered, causing Dude's curiosity to grow, making him get closer, making Jay yell again and restart the entire cycle. 

Ben picked the dog up, observing the room for the other two villain kids. Evie was easy to find. She was at her makeup table, applying mascara with the same elegance she had at sixteen, though she looked as though she couldn't be any older than seven. She looked at Ben strategically through the mirror, keeping an eye on him, but wasn't too obvious about it, if he hadn't known her, he wouldn't think she was. So there's three of them, but where was...

Ben was hit full force with the weight of a six year old, a purple and green flash being the only warning before he was on the ground. He dropped the dog, who ran to Carlos until he was forced out by Jay.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, her eyes flickering green, not quite holding, but enough to look intimidating. 

"Mal! What happened?" Ben asked, looking around. Mal backed up, reaching around in attempt to find something, something she obviously didn't have because her eyes widened in panic. 

"You know my name! Who are you? Where are we?" Mal stood up on his chest, glaring. 

"You're in Auradon. You're safe, guys. I'm King Ben... Do you know how old you are?" Ben was taken aback, trying to piece together everything that had happened since he stepped in. 

The kids all stared at him. They each held up a number of fingers. All six, other than Carlos, who was apparently five. 

"Okay, well all of you were 16, but it's okay... I'll try to help to see how this happened."

The kids glared at him, but he tried his best.

"I'm going to need you guys to follow me to class, okay?"

Reluctantly, Mal let him up, moving behind him.

Evie followed shortly, then Jay, pulling Carlos with him. 

The four didn't need a safety rope, they stuck together almost immediately. Forming a pack based on the similarity. Mal in the front, Jay in the back. The children walked in a line, sticking to the wall, eyes peering everywhere. 

Some kids viewed them curiously, but averted their eyes when Mal hissed, I shit you not,  _hissed_ , at them, and soon enough, they were in Fairy Godmother's office. 

Jane was in there, mumbling about how a skin clearing spell didn't work and asking for assistance, when she looked at the kids, she gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled to the Isle kids. "I was trying to practice some skin clearing and cleaning techniques, one said it'd make you look ten years younger, I suppose it made you into ten years younger and..." Jane reached for the children, trying to give them a hug. The kids flinched back immediately. "Mom! Can you fix them?"

"I'm not sure what I can do, kids..." Fairy Godmother sighed. "I'll try to see what I can do. I can watch them for no-" 

The woman was caught off by a unanimous 'NO' from the VK's. They'd heard stories from their parents, they didn't want to be anywhere near her. 

She responded with a sympathetic smile. "Ben, could you babysit? Just for a little while? Jane and I need to find a remedy." She looked to her daughter. "And have a  _serious talk_."

"Of course." 

This would be a long day.

* * *

* * *

 

The villain kids didn't relax at all. Their shoulders were tense and they stayed in the group, eyes darting around in fear. Every new face was greeted as a possible treat. 

It broke Ben's heart. 

And the heart of anyone who saw them. 

They were all small, not child small, with baby fat and chubby fingers. The children were obviously malnourished, their hair was a bit harsh and brittle, and Chad saw circular marks all over Carlos' body that he had only seen in his mother's childhood photos. 

Jay had to be watched at all times, as he was either starting a fight or trying to steal something. Carlos shrunk in on himself completely. Mal was always watchful, her eyes omnipotent and scheming. Evie walked with perfect posture, her eyes skimming the halls skeptically as she tried to keep herself from shaking.

Teachers regarded the children calmly, continuing their lessons while still watching them at Ben's side, talking amongst themselves, conspiring. They were all obviously afraid. 

During lunch, the Auradon kids tried to talk to them, ask them about their lives, but Jay was vague, and the rest were either to afraid or stubborn to reply. 

Evie picked at her food, only eating half of it, a seemingly practiced procedure.  Ben poked the blue haired girl on the arm.

"Hey, you need to eat more. If you don't you won't grow up healthy and happy!" He had reverted to talking to them as the age they were at the moment. He knew that she was already grown, but he felt the need to shelter and care for her.

"Momma says that if I eat too much, I'll be fat, and no prince would ever want me..." Evie looked down, shame in her eyes. Ben was taken aback. Who would say that to their six year old? Maybe even younger?

"Well, this food is healthy, so it's good for you! It won't do anything bad, I promise!" 

She looked up skeptically, but ate another forth, so he considered it a victory. 

Mal and Jay stole from one another's plates, bantering and seemingly getting along. Carlos picked at his food and ate what he could, but didn't finish it all. 

"It's so sad to think that they were used to this..." His father's voice scared Ben into turning around.

"Yeah," the king sighed in agreement. "I wish I could have helped them sooner."

"You weren't in power when they were this age, Son... This is all on me." Adam looked at the children, Belle clinging to him with tears in her eyes. 

The marks on Carlos' arms and legs stood out in natural lighting. Blue and purple bruises, bright red cigarette marks, scratches and cuts on his neck. Mal seemed even more like a soldier outside, the open space inviting her eyes to continually scan for possible threats. Jay hid under the table for half of lunch. Evie fixed her makeup. 

"Children should never have to go through these things..." Belle looked down, burying her face in her husband's shoulder.

Ben agreed, and he was ready to do something about it. 

* * *

* * *

Carlos woke up with a splitting headache and no memory of the previous day. It was almost like that time his mother had made him take those 'punishment pills' when he was younger, which he had later discovered were just expired headache medication.

There was someone next to him, and, had he not immediately recognized Jay's scent and breathing patterns, he'd have continued pretending to sleep.

But, he turned around and poked at his boyfriend. "Jaaaayyyyy" 

At his boyfriend's whining, Jay awoke with a chuckle and a migraine. 

"The Hell happened, 'Los?" 

"Dunno, just wanna sleep..." Carlos curled into his boyfriend, looking to him for comfort. 

"Gross!" Chad sighs, covering his eyes, the boys break apart at the sound. They were in Ben's room. All four of the children were placed into Ben's bed, but as they grew, back, Carlos and Jay had unconsciously moved onto the floor. 

Chad, Ben, and Jane were sitting close by, the other two waking at their peer's outburst. 

"It worked!" Jane smiled, "I'm so sorry for doing that to you guys, but it's fixed!" 

"What did you do?" Mal asked, confused as she held her head.

"I accidentally de-aged you guys." Jane rambled. "I mean, it wasn't like anything bad happened while you did it and I'm not sure the memories are going to come back, but you know. It's all fixed."

The villain kids nodded, all oddly synched. 

"I'm just glad you guys are okay!" Ben smiled, moving towards the other teens. The king hugged his girlfriend, smiling and laughing in relief all around. 

"So why are you here?" Evie asked. It wasn't that hard to imagine, considering none of the Isle teens really liked Cinderella's son. 

Chad was oddly silent. He sighed, looking down and not wanting to admit anything. 

"Chad?" Ben's tone was pointed. Not as though he were forcing the other boy, but with disappointment.

"Okay, okay..." Chad sighed again. "I'm sorry. For the way I acted...." 

The other kids were all confused. So, Chad continued.

"I shouldn't have assumed that your childhoods were okay or that your parents taught you normally, but evil. Whatever that even means. I shouldn't have expected any of that. I should have been the first to understand." Chad paused, remembering his mother's stories. "I mean, my mother was the first Auradon citizen to have been raised by a villain..." 

The room fell silent. 

"It's okay.." Mal was the first to speak. "It was everyone's assumption, so it's not like it was your fault for thinking that."

"But it was! Ben completely understood, and I've just barely come to terms!"

Everyone was once again quiet.

It had been a bit of an awkward silence, but at the same time, a calm feeling. 

"Well, I think you guys should get some rest. You aren't required back at school until Thursday." Ben broke. "Fairy Godmother isn't sure how the cure would work, so you get a day to heal."

As the VK's walked to their rooms, they passed the students all filing through the halls. Everyone flowed the way they usually did in Auradon, too smoothly, but at a comfortable pace, but it felt differently. Not the reluctant allowance that they still felt in the halls.

They felt somewhat accepted.

When they got into their rooms, the teens collapsed on their beds. Warm and comfortable. 


End file.
